If Blood was Money
by allgamesallday
Summary: After his fight with the Trickster, Garret is surprised to be given a list of dangerous but very well paid jobs. Little does he knows of his part in a conspiracy that could shake the world he knows. Please review. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**If Blood was Money.**

Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, to my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing it. This concerns Garret after his battle with the Trickster and just before his adventures in the Metal Age. Rated T for safety.

P.S: I do not own Thief in any way or form…etc. Well, here we go.

Chapter 1: A Plan is made.

"Well, is it true?"

The small man nodded, then continued,

"The reports are specific, master. The Trickster is dead and Garret is still alive."

The master sat very still. " Get Garret for me. He is a very suitable subject for our new venture".

The small man bowed. "Yes sir, but he won't come cheap, from what I hear"

The other man still stayed seated. No it was true. Garret had a talent for sneaking and stealing more skilfully than any other, but skills came at a price. Sometimes a personal price was involved.

Still, it wasn't just the money; it was the job as well. A good thief likes a good challenge.

"The money will be put to you in good time. For now I would find him first. You may go now."

The small man bowed and left the room, leaving his master with a smile on his lips and a plan set in motion. A larger, bulky man stepped from the shadows towards his master.

"Follow him. Watch him closely. My servants and spies are accomplished enough, but I want loyalty especially at this stage of the game. I also want to know as much about Garret himself. See what you can dig up".

The larger man also bowed and left the room to begin his new task.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Chapter 2. Sorry about the short first chapter. I'm still getting used to how this site works (but I'll get there). I've got loads of homework and my sister's going to university on Sunday so it's all go here.  
Still, life must go on, like this story...

Chapter 2: Testing the water.

Garret sat in his room, staring out the window and brooding. He had defeated the Trickster about a week or two ago and, although he felt better, he was still angry at himself. He had lost his human eye so he had it replaced with a mechincal eye. It still felt as if there was nothing there.

He was also thinking, what's next? He wanted to go out and steal again, but the pickings were slim and his money was running out...fast.

"There has to be something" he thought "I can't just curl up and die"

He was distracted by a knock at the door. He put his hood on and approached the door while drawing his dagger in case of trouble. Sometimes trouble came when no one was expected it.

The person who came in was smal, thin man with a weasely face and dark cloak wrapped around him. He moved quickly, as though he was in a hurry. He smiled at Garret and bowed, keeping an eyhe on the dagger.

"I bring greetings from my master" he began, in a soft but wary voice,"who wishes to offer you a position in his plans"

"Plans?" Garret grunted, uninterested

"Yes, plans. He understands that they are few challenges for a man of your obvious skills. So he offers you a little test"

Garret lowered the dagger, suddenly listening to what the man was saying

"And what will your...master give in return for this test?"

The small man smiled. He bought a bag from under his robes and poured its contents out onto the floor. It was the stuff that Garret dreamed of.

Gold.

After that, Garret was quite welcoming to the small man who called himself 'Asmodeus'. The test involed breaking into a large, well guarded mansion and stealing two extremely valuable items. The items in question were a velvet bag and a bottle of rare medicine that the owner took.

The map was very detailed:where the guards were, what was in the room. Garret was quite suprised at the detail and care that had gone into it. There was just one problem.

"I must warn you, Garret. There is no staircase to the third floor. That is where the owner, his bodyguards and the items reside. Almost airtight."

Garret raised his eyebrows, though you couldn't tell. "Almost?"

Asmodeus nodded, "There is a lift but the controls are on the third floor. There is, however, a secret passage inside the mansion that leads up there".

Garret looked at the map. "So where is it?"

Asmodeus grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "That's for you to find out."

Asmodeus stood up, bowed and went to the door. As he opened, he stopped and closed the door. He turned back to Garret and said,

"If you want a...bonus, there is a little job you could do while you were there. It's optional, but it would do us a favour. It won't be too easy?"

Garret looked up at Asmodeus and smiled. A thief like him was only too happy to work for a bonus, whatever the risks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Work and stuff gets in the way (hope you understand). Please review.  
No more talk, though. Now...onwards.

Chapter 3:A job well done

"GUARDS! GUARDS!!" shouted the voice. The patrolling guards ran towards the voice, as quickly as possible. When they got there, they found their lord, wearing a simple nightshirt.

They saw his face was as white as a sheet.

One of the guard asked quietly, "What happened".

The lord looked at him with fire in his eyes and red patches appeared on his cheeks

"What happened?! I was almost killed, you idiot! I woke up to see a man dressed in a dark cloak, carrying my treasures away. I shouted and went after him, but I wanted the Captain's help..."

The lord's voice trailed off and he looked away. The others followed his gaze and saw the Captain lying in his bed. His eyes were wide open, his face looked like he was frightened by what he'd seen.

Someone stepped forward and then found a dark red stain on his nightclothes.

He had been stabbed.

* * *

"Excellent job, Garret" Asmodeus smiled, "You achieved the task with apparent ease, even that little task I asked of you".

Garret grinned. Access had been strangely easy. No fuss, no bother. They even left a handy note about where the secret passage was. The rest was a bit more...challenging.

Still the job was done and Asmodeus was pleased. Very pleased.

Garret was pleased as well, especially when Asmoeus handed the money over. Garret insisted on it. The last time he was promised great riches, he'd lost his eye (and his cockiness).Fortunately Asmodeus was only to happy to comply.

Asmodeus leaned forward, "I was wondering if you would like to...

"...meet your master? I sure I could" completed Garret lazily.

Asmodeus smiled again and when he did, a spark appeared in his eye. A spark of excitement.

"Oh I'm sure you could. I think you'll enjoy it."

He rose up and Garret followed him to the door. Asmodeus muttered, as he opened the door,

"He'll be overjoyed to meet you...when he knows your potential"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Man in his Prime.

To this day, Garret can never remember why he agreed to see the head of the organisation. Why he had to follow a weasely looking man through twisted hallways and hordes of guards just to see this 'master', as they called him. He can, however, always remember the man himself.

Garret and Asmodeus walked up to a large, oak desk. Garret's eyes immediately fell on the various items on the table. There was paper everywhere, scattered in seemingly random order. Some were very detailed drawings while others had masses of writing on. Garret picked up a sheet and found it to be a drawing of a box with four wheels, a round object to steer the wheels, seats, a strange metal thing in the front to get it moving, called 'an engine'.

Garret put the paper down on the desk and as he did so, a small side door opened. A small, thin man with deep wrinkles, greying hair and large staring eyes was pushed forward, by a man presumed to be a bodyguard, in a huge but comfortable chair that had two large wheels on either side. He was dressed in a red silk dressing gown and wore a wire frame round his eyes (Garret later learnt that the wire frames were called 'glasses', a new instrument from far away).

Garret straightened up. This was not someone he should forget...or ignore.

The bodyguard pushed this strange 'chair' over to the desk. The man then gestured the guard away and faced Garret. He smiled grimly.

"Welcome, sir, to my home and headquarters. I hope I can be of assistance."

Garret tried hard not to show surprise. Not at the chair or the guard, but at the man himself. He was a lod, but still handsome man. His wrinkles were deep, but he still had his head held high and he spoke in a soft,gentle but firm voice. His body was fragile but Garret felt that the man's mind had not. And those eyes.

Those eyes.

They were a deep, almost black colour and seemed to convey all a man's feelings at once. Grief, fear, anger, so much, like a man who had seen much...and done much.

The small man continued,

"I trust that your test wasn't too difficult"

Garret snapped to attention. "No. In fact, I hardly broke a sweat."

"Good." The old man smiled, then nodded to Asmodeus. He bowed and, with the guards left the room. Soon Garret and the old man were alone.

"Garret, you are quite a man. I was impressed when my agents told me of your talents. But I'm getting carried away"

The old man smiled again and Garret suddenly felt uneasy, though he didn't show it. The old man continued,

"I should at least tell you my name and why I have bought you here."

He gave a slight bow and added,

"My name is Castor...and you are my perfect man."


	5. Chapter 5

Really sorry for the delay. I've been revising for my GCSEs and I've been doing a singing thing with boys from 8 upwards in Newcastle, which was brillant (although I will admit, I was nervous). Now for the next chapter in this story:

Chapter 5:Everything that follows.

Garret sat wearily on his bed, fondling his blackjack. He was thinking of the past, his thoughts of his hopeful retirement and...Him.

The Trickster of legend. That's what he had called himself, before his plans were put in motion, before he took Garret's eye out and took The Eye away from him.

Garret dropped his blackjack and felt his fists clench tightly. Every single time he thought about it, he could feel the anger and the helplessness, the unspeakable fire. He felt like smashing the walls in and killing the first person he saw.

Before he knew what he was doing, he drew his sword and swung it wildly around the room. He turned around. He saw red and could feel himself slashing his sword again and again. He could see the Trickster lying there, weak and defeated and he bought the sword down with all his might.

A sudden crash snapped him out of the trance. He soon saw that he had in his moment of anger that he had just about smashed the bed in half. He looked at the sword and put it carefully down on the floor.  
Focus, he thought to himself, Concentrate. Get a grip on yourself.

He needed to stay calm and focus especially...

Especially after what Castor had said.

He thought back on what Castor had said, sitting in his chair on wheels, his eyes looking at him, almost into his soul.

_"I am glad to finally meet you in person, after all these long years. I have brought you here for one pursope. To see my dreams, my long held ambitions come true."_

_Garret had asked how and why. Castor had smiled. _

_"As for how, I intend to bring several 'items' together which I have longed for all my life. As for why" Castor smile deepened, "that would be telling. You will know...in time. Just know that everything that follows is because I made the plans...and you carried them out. In time, you will be seen as the man who helped to save the people...or the man who destroyed them"  
_

For some reason, as Garret prepared himself, the words chased themsevles round his head. Everything that followed. What did he mean? What ruthless, unfeeling ambition lay behind those eyes? Garret dismissed the thought briefly, but it still came back as he made his way to his next job.

* * *

Asmodeus watched from a corner, in the shadows. The buliding he saw was a small row of ordinary looking houses, but he knew better. He stood, unhurried, at the row of houses for several long minutes in silence.

Suddenly a loud ringing erupted into the street, breaking the peace. Voices shouted over the continous clanging of the alarm bell and Asmodeus saw a group of guards pour out into the narrow streets, turning their heads this way and that way, looking for someone. Now lights came on in neighbouring houses and some people ran panicing into the street.

Asmodeus slipped quickly and quietly away. Every step he took made the bell and the voices grow fainter until he could barely hear it. He made his way through empty streets, noting each corner and alley he passed. Finally he arrived at a archway, where a man in a dark cloak and hood was standing. Asmodeus walked calmly over to him until he was facing him.

"Did you get it?"

Garret didn't answer. Instead he put his hand into the cloak and drew out a small, velvet bag like the first one he snatched. Asmodeus reached out his hand, but before he could take it, Garret grabbed his wrist. Asmodeus didn't react, but he seemed surprised at this.

Garret looked at Asmodeus,

"What do you want from me?"

Asmodeus smiled back, but it was a cold, hard smile

"Castor talked to you. He does that to everyone first time round, gets you thinking...asking questions"

Garret let go of Asmodeus grudgingly "So? What's it to you?"

"You don't trust us, do you Garret"

"Why should I?"

Asmodeus shrugged. "Logically I suppose you shouldn't. But we've been watching you for weeks, months now. We know anything and everything about you, Garret. We could kill you at any time." He paused

"We could destroy in a hundred different ways and no one would know you had existed at all."

A normal person would quite shaken by this, but Garret wasn't a normal person. He stood and listened to this and ten repiled,

"What's this plan that Castor has? I know he has one."

"Don't know"

"How could you not know? Aren't you working for him?"

Asmodeus cleared his throat quietly and held his hand out. Garret looked at the hand, then at his face. Finally he put the small velvet bag in the hand.

"Wise decision Garret." said Asmodeus. Pocketing the item, he faced Garret.

"I don't know much of the Details. I just find your jobs and map them out...all for your benfit, of course. No one has the whole plan except Castor. He split the plan into three parts and gave me one part."

"And the others?"

"No one knows where the third part went, but the second part went to his bodyguard, the Steel. He is very loyal to Castor and not a man to be crossed."

Garret thought for a moment and asked,

"Where can I find him?"

"Why?"

Garret shrugged. "No reason. Just wondering"

Asmodeus gave Garret a long look, then sighed deeply.

"Garret, here's a tip for further reference. Don't ask too many questions round here. People have disappered for asking questions...if they were lucky. If you wish to survive, you'll follow my advice."

He paused again.

"And to answer your question, you'll find the Steel by his master's side, unless he's watching us right now. But you find him, he won't talk"

Garret seemed puzzled. "Why?"

Asmodeus smiled. "He can't. He's got a tongue, but he can't talk. And that is why he seems trustworthy. He's listens but never tells."

With that, Asmodeus walked away, leaving Garret under the archway with more questions and few answers.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Really sorry about another late chapter. I've been doing revision for my GCSE Mock Examintion (in other words, something boring to do). One week down, one more to go. But that hasn't stopped me writing this story or thinking new ideas for new ones.  
Still, time for the new chapter.

Chapter 6: Something better than money.

Castor leaned back in his chair, content with his agents' reports. Asmodeus was quite happy to report that Garret was doing the jobs quickly and skillfully for the agreed sum, yet Garret had been asking questions. Castor nodded slowly. He knew this would happen sometime and had advised Asmodeus to keep an eye on Garret. It would pass soon and if it didn't...

As Castor was thinking of this, a large man in a smart black suit stepped towards his side. Castor turned to face this man.

"Steel" he began, "I have a little job for you. It is quite dangerous but I know you can handle it. Here are the details" He handed Steel a rolled up piece of paper. Steel took the paper, unrolled it and read slowly and carefully. After a minute he re-rolled it and bowed slightly.

As Steel moved to the door, Castor felt pity for Garret. Hopefully the next job wouldn't be too diffcult, providing he stayed alert throughout the entire mission.

* * *

The guard stood straight in front of the vault he was guarding. The Captain had ordered double guards tonight since the mysterious thefts several days ago. Some had whispered that the person in question was a magical being who could walk through walls, while others had insisted that this was nothing more than the work of a common, highly skilled thief. The guard wasn't sure who to believe. It didn't make much difference. Someone was still coming.

The guard felt fairly safe. He was in a small but long room. There was only one doorway in and out and the torch opposite the door gave out a comforting light to see by. No thief was getting past him.

Suddenly the door swung open. The guard drew his sword quickly and pointed it towards the door. Silence filled the room and the guard waited for the person to come through.

Nothing.

The guard began to sheathe the sword. It was just the wind. After all the house could get draughty sometimes, doors blowing open, strange noises in the corridors, that sort of thing.

Then the torch went out.

The room was plunged into darkness instantly. The guard began to draw his sword agin when he heard a noise. He turned to the noise but he couldn't see what it was. Everything went quiet again.

Then the guard felt someone behind. Before he could turn around, a object fell hard onto his head. The guard felt his limbs get heavier and his vision began to get darker and he fell into unconsciousness.

As he moved the guard to the corner, Garret checked his pockets and quickly found a key. He moved to the vault and carefully put the key in the lock. He turned it . There was a click and the vault opened a crack. Garret was about to open the door when he heard something.

He looked round, but saw nothing. It was almost pitch black with only moonlight for him to see by.

No one was there, but Garret could hear a faint whirring. It was so faint he could only just hear it.

Then silence again.

Suddenly there was a glint in the moonlight. Garret ducked on impulse. The object clanged off the door of the vault, narrowly missing his head. Garret drew his own sword out and looked round at the object.

It was a sword, but this sword was curved and it was huge. Whoever had this sword must be a giant. The sword seemed to float upwards. Garret rolled out of the way as the sword swooped down and hit the floor. Garret ran towards where he thought the figure was and slashed at the shadows. His sword contacted something hard like metal. Garret made to strike, but the giant sword came towards him and Garret raised his sword to block the two swords met ad Garret's sword held, but the impact of the blow made Garret stagger back. He quickly recovered and rushed towards the figure. He ducked his head as the sword swept sidewards towards him and, with all his might, Garret thurst his sword at the figure who had attacked him.  
The sword went through the metal object. There was a hiss and an expolsive groan as the figure fell backwards. The figure hit the ground with a hevay, deafening clang.

Garret didn't move for several minutes . His breath was ragged, his heart was pounding from the rush and ...excitement, was it? This was part of what a thief was all about. Constant danger, the apprehension before a job and the joy of success.

Then he moved closer to the figure. It had falled into the moonlight and Garret could see that it was a man. A huge man in a amoured suit that covered him from head to toe in metal. Garret's sword was stuck fast in the suit and there was a red stain appearing where the sword had entered.

Garret was quite shocked. He had killed before, but only because he had to. Had he just killed a human being without knowing?

Focus, he told himself, mind on the job.

He put a foot on the dead man and began to pull the sword out. Surpirisingly, it came out easliy, and as he sheated it, he walked over to the vault. He tried pulling the door. It was heavy and quite stiff, but evenutally the vault was open to reveal...

Garret gasped at what was inside.

Nothing.

There was nothing in the vault. There was no small vevlet bag or gems or money.

The whole thing, even that fight with the metal man was all for nothing.

Garret sighed deeply.

"Castor's not going to like this. No one is, especially me".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who you're talking to.

"What do you mean it was gone ,Garret?" Asmodeus' normally calm face was lost to red cheeks and a booming voice. "I thought you were the best"

Garret's fists clenched and he forced himself to remain calm. He never killed anyone unless he had to, but there was a limit to his patience...and temper. "I am. That's why you came to me."

"And yet you don't have what we asked for. You said it wouldn't be that hard, yet you claim that a giant man in a metal suit attacked you and the bag wasn't there."

Garret shrugged. It was the truth. Asmodeus continued his rant,

"Maybe we shouldn't have trusted you in the first place. Things have been going smoothly until this. I must admit though, you didn't strike me as untrustworthy when we first met."

"Unlike some" Garret muttered

Asmodeus turned to Garret, eyes still blazing "What did you say?"

"Unlike some" Garret replied. "You sure keep secrets easily. You won't tell me anything like what going on."

Asmodeus' cheeks began to lose its red and his face changed from anger to resignation."What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what's going on, for a start."

Asmodeus sighed deeply. "I told you Garret. I don't know the full details. Castor has his plan and his reasons for secrecy. Anyway he had spies everywhere. They're probably watching and listening to us right now, in your own home."

Garret looked round to the door leading out, but he couldn't see anyone there. He turned back to Asmodeus.

"Maybe I should ask Castor myself"

Asmodeus smiled bitterly. "Go ahead" he said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm sure he will forgive for your lack of commitment. He will dispose of you and find another"

"If he wanted another, he would have found him earlier and destroyed me. Asmodeus's, you say you can destroy me, but if I go down, then you can come with me."

Asmodeus straightened up. This was a very serious threat and his mind groped for the right words. "You're bluffing" he finally whispered.

Garret smiled for the first time since the meeting began. "Care to try your luck?" he said as he casually drew a dagger from his robe and inspected it closely.

Asmodeus frowned and shook his head. "Do you know what I think? I think you have forgotten who you're talking to."

Garret looked up at him and noticed how calm he was. Then there was an explosive pain from the back of his head and his vision became blurred. He felt as though he was falling as his eyes closed and he lost all sense of time.

* * *

When Garret woke up, he felt like he had drunk too much. A raging headache that refused to abate and a vague feeling that he was going to be sick. He tried to focus his vision, but everything was blurred. Then slowly, the images became sharper until Garret could see clearly. He got up quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a large room, a warehouse. There were heavy iron bars in front of him and behind them was...

Castor.

"Hello again, Garret."

Garret moaned. "Where am I?"

Castor was still sitting in that infernal chair of his. He gestured with his arms around them.

"We are in a warehouse near the docks. I rented this building in case of emergency." His arms fell back to the armrests. He looked at Garret keenly.

"From what I heard, this is a grave emergency."

Garret held on to the bars and his face, still hidden under his hood, appeared between the bars.

"Don't suppose you could...?"

Castor wagged his finger playfully.

"Tut, tut Garret. I thought Asmodeus warned you about asking questions."

He drew his chair closer to the bars and smiled.

"Perhaps I should tell you what's going on. You see Garret, I was once a great man. Many years ago I was once a strong man, rich and proud. But things took a turn. I was wrongly accused of a crime I didn't commit. My money, my possessions...gone. I was turned into an outcast overnight. I wandered through the streets, tired and hungry."

His face grew calm and his eyes had a far away look, as if he could see it before him. He continued in a dreamy voice, tinged with sadness.

"I went through the streets, out of the city and into the forest. There I was captured...by the Pagans. I fought against them so they made me like this."

He gestured to his chair, the chair that was his home and his prison.

"It was hard for them. In fact they enjoyed it. I thought they would kill me, but they offered me a choice:help them in their schemes or die."

Castor shrugged. "It wasn't much of a choice but I took it. I helped them gather materials for a ritual. They sheltered me and I obeyed. But my heart burned with one desire:to avenge myself, to destroy the city that cast me out."

"So was born the Trickster, but you defeat him. I wasn't too surprised. In fact I saw an opportunity in you. So I hired you and made you go after some little velvet bags. Do you know what was in them?"

Castor drew a bag from his coat and held it in his palm. He grasped the bottom, tipping it upside down. A plain stone fell out and the sound of it hitting the floor resounded through the whole building, echoing into nothing.

Garret looked between the bars of his prison and saw that the stone has no peculiar markings, no signs or symbols to make it look magical. It was nothing more than a lump of rock. Castor smiled at Garret's expression.

"Yes Garret, you stole stones, but that was important. The mere act of breaking into the manors and mansions was enough to make the various people involved hate you. Then I would come along and suggest a solution:kill you in a citywide manhunt with hundreds of men. Some of the men almost fainted with relief. It was perfect. I even persuaded most of the City Watch to help...but they was fooled."

Castor straightened himself and Garret could see something in his eyes. A burning fire of unquenchable revenge, a thirst for blood. Garret recoiled. Castor had lost more than his life, he had lost his mind.

"Everything is set. When I give the signal, then my men will enter the city. Heavily armed and armoured, they will storm through the city. No one will be spared soldiers, civilians even the children. They will burn the city and , with the help of my new ally, we shape the new world to come...and I will finally have my revenge after all these years."

Garret casually went to draw his bow to shoot Castor. The treachery was bad enough, but destroying the city? No one threatened Garret's home. He groped for his bow and arrows...but they weren't there. He silently cursed himself and saw Castor looking amused.

"You won't succeed" Garret replied, trying to sound more confident than he felt,"The Hammers will stop you or the Pagans."

Castor chuckled. "I think not, Garret. They can't possibly stop me now. However you can. Which is why you must die."

He nodded to someone behind Garret. Garret spun round to see Steel standing with a large curved sowrd in one hand and a square shelid in the other. He was wearing a metal suit, made up of segmented layers, which glistened like so many stars. His helmet covered his whole face with a narrow slit for the eyes and he crouched slightly, ready to attack.

"Steel is wearing some armour my ally made specially for him and most of my men. You were lucky last time Garret, but let's see how you fare this time. Now if you excuse me, I am going to take a last look at the city before I destroy it. Steel, kill him."

Garret turned his head round and saw Castor make his way to an elevator opposite the cell. Then he turned to Steel who advanced slowly towards Garret. Garret looked by his side and saw he still had his sword. But, as he drew it, he felt a wave of despair fill him. Steel was encased in his suit of armour and Garret's sword couldn't possibly dent it, let alone break through it. Garret wore little armour and knew that his opponent would be skilled to a level Garret thought was impossible.

At least, that's what Asmodeus had said.

Garret prepared for his last fight. The City was in danger and this time, Garret wasn't around to save it. Nor was anybody. All because of one man's desire to see it burn. Garret thought back to his mentor's advice: old age and treachery always beat youth and skill.

Garret could see that here, the advice was relevant.

There was no time for anything else however. Steel raised his sword to strike and Garret braced himself for his final battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe it's just me, but teachers like to give you a whole load of homework during Christmas when you start GCSEs next year. End of term on Tuesday 16th (yes!!!!!!!!!), but got loads to do. Also had a great Christmas (and my sister's birthday a few days afterwards).  
Still, that hasn't stopped me so far, and probably never will so...on with the story.

Chapter 8:Hard fights and split seconds.

The sword swooped across towards Garret. Garret ducked and rolled to one side, readying his sword as he got up. He glanced behind himself and saw a brick wall. Steel was slowly moving towards Garret, sword ready. Garret knew he couldn't keep dodging every blow Steel brought down upon him. He would have to fight. But how?

Garret moved slowly round the cell as Steel's eyes watched him through the narrow slit and creeped round carefully, watching, waiting for an opening. It was then that Garret noticed the slow movement of Steel's encased form. As he watched, his mind raced ahead at a way of defeating this foe. He stopped, crouched down as if preparing to attack. Steel also stopped, lifted his sword up to strike and held his sheild out, covering his body.

Garret charged at Steel. Steel brought the sword down to attack while his shield stood ready to brace the blow the charge brought. It never came. At the last minute, Garret dodged left to avoid the sword,then he quickly brought his sword forward towards the helmet's silt. The point of his sword went directly for it, but Steel moved his head at the last possible moment. Garret's sword harmlessly glanced off the helmet as Steel charged forward, knocking Garret to the ground. Garret fell on his back heavily. He reached for his sword with one hand before he felt a heavy boot fall on it. He looked up to see Steel's helmet looking down at him.

Steel let his shield drop to his side and with his free hand, removed his helmet. As he let that fall to the ground, he brought his sword to Garret's throat. With his free hand, he dragged Garret onto his feet, placed him against the wall and covered his mouth, still keeping the sword at his throat. Garret struggled and tried to pull Steel's hand off him, but to no avail. Steel drew back the sword a little to put it into Garret's throat and end his life once and for all.

* * *

Castor sat on the roof, gathering his thoughts. From his vantage point, he could see all of the city. It was a mass of different sized buildings, with its twisting backstreets and dark alleys. On the ground in front of the warehouse was a large mosaic of a dragon breathing fire.

Castor smiled to himself. That dragon would certainly breathe its fire over the city tonight. He turned his chair around and wheeled his way over to the large mast he had prepared. As he clasped his hand round the piece of string and pulled, a red light at the top began to almost pulse itself to the city. As it did so, Castor noticed a figure walking towards the warehouse. The figure was cloaked in black and the sudden appearance filled Castor with a sort of dread. He reached down to the base of the mast and pressed a red button.

Inside the warehouse an alarm sounded and Castor hoped Steel had either killed Garret or knocked out, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

As the alarm sounded, Steel turned his head, giving Garret a chance. He wriggled his head out so his mouth was uncovered and bit down onto Steel hand. Steel gave a cry of pain and drew his hand away while his other hand dropped his sword and gripped his wrist. Garret seized the opportunity and charged into Steel. The heavy armour dragged Steel down to the ground and he tried to get back up. Garret quickly went to snatched his sword and turned back to see Steel on his front, almost up. Garret swung his sword at the back of Steel's head. A last act of good in Garret made him turn his sword so that the flat of the sword struck him instead of the blade. Steel fell forward and lay still for almost a minute, his senses deserting him.

Garret quickly sheathed his sword and searched for a key. He found there was a length of string round his neck. Garret drew it out to reveal a key. He tore it off Steel's neck and tried the key in the lock. It fitted perfectly and the cell door opened out. Garret slipped out and closed the door behind him, taking care to lock in case Steel regained consciousness. He then went to the elevator and pushed the bottom button. He stood back a few steps, the alarm still ringing away in the background, willing the lift to come down faster.

"Garret"

Garret turned to the voice. It was Artemus, possibly his only true friend and mentor.

"Garret. You must listen. Things are not as they look."

Garret came towards Artemus to listen. Artemus continued,

"It is true he was what he was. You must stop him, but you must be careful, Garret. The scriptures..."

"I don't have time for that" Garret cut in, "He is threating the city with destruction."

"Garret..."

A clang made Garret turn around. The elevator was here. Garret turned back to Artemus.

"I have to go. Don't wait up. I work alone."

Artemus grabbed Garret's shoulders to hold back. Garret shrugged the hands off, but Artemus continued,

"There is a way to stop Castor, Garret. If you try alone, it will be too late. Listen and trust Garret."

Garret looked at his mentor, then at the elevator and then back.

"I told you..." Garret began, but Artemus stopped him

"Garret, I am here against the orders of the others. I am here not as a Keeper, but as a friend. Listen and trust, Garret."

Garret felt torn inside. Should he listen to Artemus? Every second here was costing Garret dearly and handing more time to Castor. But Castor had said he was a Keeper. Even they had a weak point, so that meant Castor had one too.

He had less time already but, in a split second, Garret made his decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Death or Dishonour?

Castor watched carefully as the men began to gather at the square below. Each wore segmented layers of armour and carried a large sword and shield. They grew more numerous with each passing second as more appeared from the dark streets. A noise behind him made him turn. It was the elevator. And on the elevator was...

"Garret, I'm glad you made it."

Garret stood there for a minute, then moved forward slowly. He showed his bare hands to show he had no weapons except for the sword by his side. He looked at the beacon for a moment.

"Nice toy to play with" Garret muttered

"More than a toy, Garret," Castor turned his chair round to face Garret, "this is the future. The end of corruption, lies, everything we despise. And many others. The age of darkness is over and the Metal Age will take its place."

Castor moved towards the becon and rubbed the metal surface with his hand and smiled,

"What an Age it shall be, Garret. But..." he moved away from his machine and faced Garret again, "But I presume you have come to stop me."

Garret drew his sword out slowly and held it by his side.

"Did you know I would defeat Steel and then come here?"

Castor shrugged.

"I knew you would defeat the Trickster. That was obvious. I did know if you would defeat Steel. But you can't stop me... or us."

"I know how to stop you, Castor."

Garret took a step towards Castor, his sword pointing to the chair.

"So you don't have any say in the matter."

Castor reached down the side of his chair and uncoupled something. Garret moved towards Castor, but before he could stop him, Castor pulled out a loaded crossbow and aimed for Garret's heart. Garret stopped dead when he saw it and Castor smiled again.

"No, Garret. We can't be stopped...not now. Drop your sword and step back three paces. Then watch as your city burns to the ground and its people fall beneath our might."

Garret looked at the crossbow, then at Castor. With a sigh, Garret dropped his sword and moved back...towards the beacon. Suddenly he jumped towards it and pushed down at the first button he saw. The beacon gave a loud whine, then fell silent. Screams pierced the air. Castor looked down on the square and saw the armour on the men was glowing hot. Some had burst into flame. The quick ones manged to get their armour off before any serious damage occurred, but others were not so lucky. They ran round screaming until either fire or swords from survivors brought them down.

Garret took the chance and snatched the crossbow from Castor, as Castor saw his dream die with some of the men below. Garret aimed it at Castor, who stared back unafraid, but defeated. His head now hung in shame and he seemed to lose his air of respect and greatness. Even his eyes, once full of revenge and power, were now filled nothing more than resignation and sadness. And, for a brief moment, Garret felt a shred of pity for the man in front of him. Behind him, the beacon fizzled and crackled as if it too had been defeated.

Castor looked up at Garret covering him with the crossbow.

"Very well," he said quietly and bowed "Do what you must"

A sudden clatter made Castor look up. Garret now stood without the crossbow in his hands.

"I won't kill you despite what you almost did, but I won't save you either" Garret folded his arms. "I'm offering you a chance. I can take to the City Watch or let you..."

He gestured to the roof edge and Castor nodded and gave a faint smile.

"Death before Dishonour." he muttered.

Garret nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Castor looked at Garret for a moment.

"You truly are more than a good thief, Garret. I never knew that even crimials had a sense of honour. If you got a gold piece for every drop of blood you have shed, you could retire. But don't get too comfortable."

Garret looked briefly confused and Castor continued.

"You didn't think that you would win simply by stopping just myself." Castor wagged his finger. "No. You need a backup plan, which I have, as well as a ace in the hole. I have two, as a matter of fact. The soon-to-be new sheriff and my ally."

Garret took a step nearer to Castor.

"Tell me their names."

But Castor chuckled softly.

"That, Garret, would be telling. Any way..." he continued, turning his chair away from Garret, "...you'll know them soon enough...in time."

With that, he pointed to something over Garret's shoulder. Garret swung round to meet the threat, but apart from the beacon, there was no one. Garret turned to Castor again...

He was gone and Garret knew that Castor had chosen Death rather than Dishonour.

* * *

Two weeks later, there was a knock on Garret's door. Garret was checking his new arrows and he placed the last one down.

"Come." he said.

The door opened and a strong, but nervous looking man entered, shutting the door behind him. He went and sat in the chair opposit Garret.

"Garret" he began, "I need to ask a favour from you, knowing your talents."

Garret smiled. "Sure thing, Basso. What can I do as your humble servant." He gave a mock bow in Basso's direction and Basso smiled.

"Well, you see, it's about Jeneviere."

"Who?"

"Jeneviere. She's a chambermaid to Lady Rumford and...well....we're in love"

"Really." Garret replied, half interested. Feelings was like getting caught to Garret: it got in the way of his money.

"Let me guess," Garret continued, "you want me to help you get her out?"

Basso nodded eagerly. "Would you? I have everything prepared here." He held out a map towards Garret.

"Good."

Basso gave Garret the map, then got up to leave. "Where have you been recently?" he asked suddenly.

Garret pretended to study the map to hide his expression. "Around." he replied.

"Its just this guy I met in the local tavern. Called himself Asmodeus. Said you have created a disturbance and killed many people."

"Nope." came the response, "must have been someone else."

Basso nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Basso opened the door to go out.

"Did he say anything else?" Garret asked quickly.

Basso turned his head to Garret and thought for a moment. "Only something about joining a New Order."

"Okay."

Basso watched Garret for a moment, then left quietly.

Garret pondered on what Basso said. Yes, he'd forgotten Asmodeus. That weaselly man. He must have gone to Castor's ally to offer his services after his master died. Garret sighed deeply. He hadn't heard the last of this.

The End.

* * *

**And there we are. The beginning of Thief 2. Thanks for reading this story, my first ever fan fiction (and not fall asleep). Watch out for my next story, which may be about Sonic the Hedgehog (still planing it out). I've also got ideas for Rome:total War (and this and that and...blah blah blah). We shall see.**

**Cya. ;-)  
**


End file.
